


[Lex Luthor/Clark Kent] 序步终章 Dancing to the Epilogue

by Reticent_Wall



Category: Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reticent_Wall/pseuds/Reticent_Wall
Summary: 以《超人·天赋使命》09卷为主线的各漫画故事混合。非SV。





	[Lex Luthor/Clark Kent] 序步终章 Dancing to the Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> *文中斜体对话均引自漫画《超人·天赋使命》中莱克斯·卢瑟所言。  
> 已完结。  
> 设定为莱克斯知晓克拉克的秘密身份。  
> 配合漫画食用风味更加【x

_“不。为了抹黑并毁掉你。”_  
我向他声言了一个秘密。  
或许世人并非一无所知，不过，当然，野心昭之天下者总要附获一些碌碌之人的余怨，但这方寸浮厘里的世界依旧如其所爱般渺渺茫茫。一位伪神点缀着它，而其仍旧依赖这天地以寻求一名殉道者——我，莱克斯·卢瑟，毛遂自荐。  
  
我时常好奇，伪神与俗世绝非无暇绝配，说我是一名“地球人沙文主义者”显然太过了，但世人乐于朋党群分，仿佛假设的标签能够保护他们在硝烟与鄙薄之前不堪一击的颅骨，更何况，谁又能认清露易丝·莲恩呢？  
我倒不是说这世界迂执陈腐、世事抟沙嚼蜡——要说一位卢瑟是一名厌世者，恐怕连布鲁斯·韦恩都会在他埋首于品头题足那群演员模特们时抽空笑掉大牙。但只怕世人总有些可鄙，又有些可恶，可鄙之处处处可鄙，可恶之处处处可恶，细看可鄙之中有些可恶，而可恶之中又毫不留情地存了些可鄙，可谓可鄙可恶，雨露均沾——  
啊哦。  
愤世嫉俗就此打住。  
我可不是小丑，这世界于我而言已足够有趣了，虽说也早已无趣至极，但一位卢瑟足以用尽全力使自己不至麻木无觉，而如今是时候享受一切了。  
  
他会到来的，“超人”——“对人类来说，猿猴是什么？一个笑柄或是一个痛苦的耻辱。超人来说，人也一样：一个笑柄或是一个痛苦的耻辱。”尼采如是而言，但其显然并非露易丝·莲恩所想，除非在她瘠薄的大脑里唾弃由着华丽堆砌的辞藻发声，余则一无是处。  
大都会的夜晚不同与哥谭那般喑哑得可怕，却也不吝于阴翳。但我依旧得以望见他的身影，世人眼中光明的披风如同浸满血色，被刀荆锋棘般的光影切磋消磨，如时间一般贪馋地锚定着他——我莫名有些愤怒，冲动驱使着我将他拖出阴影之外——冷静， _冷静_ ，莱克斯。 _他会过来的。_  
  
我等候着那红披风降落下来，如同观望一场意志的坠亡。我看见那脆弱的脚踝，而“大地的意义”被声言时，之于大地，何处又是这神明的阿喀琉斯之踵呢？可那脚尖似乎永远不会降临到地上。我的视线艰难地掠过他腰腹的肌肉，他的制服低沉地散射着大都会夜晚的粼粼晚灯，那个拙劣的标志隐没在阴影里，他的脸庞上交织着暗色与明亮的困苦，一双瑰蓝色的眼睛如此沉默——甜蜜而僵硬，其间倒塌着将息未息的火光——而氪石微弱的绿芒于地下室的阴影里载浮载沉，轻漏出人类本源的恐惧。可一切又岂非一成不变的叹息，只得忍受，无可无不可，避之不及，防不胜防，烦不胜烦。  
而我瞪视着他，双目疼痛，旧有的挫败滴答作响，愤恨的过往翻捣着肠胃，它们早已在我的骨肉之上磨起牙来了，我要——  
“莱克斯。”  
  
 _痛苦的背叛。_ 这不是胜利，而我晕散的意识背叛了我，击沉沦陷。他颤抖的嘴唇在我的喉咙里烧出一阵惶恐，我从未想过要扼住那钢铁之躯上依傍着言语的脆弱咽喉——我可以——我不能——我能做什么？！  
不——  
所以现在我又是“莱克斯”了？  
  
 _“钱不过是添头，你这个怪物。”_  
看看我们两个，看看我们。 _克拉克。_  
谁是卡西莫多，谁是克洛德·弗洛罗呢？  
这尖锐的沉默震慑着我，激怒我，犀利而恳切。我无法忍受。他起源之地的消亡从我的喉咙里迸发出来，带来了一点于我胸腔之内回响着的尘埃般的颤抖。  
我吞下他面庞上绝对而极然的孤独——他此时如此的脆弱，如此的 _克拉克_ ——然后它们化作粗劣的笑声在我抖动的身体上放浪形骸。  
  
 _“唔，你终于出现了。而你干的第一件事……”_  
可是我无法盯视着他，我望向他的眼睛，迫使自己望向一场货真价实的妄想。任凭那泪水沉入我的眼中，卓绝而不安，却自顾自翻腾，直至自成幻影——可是那笑声仍未停歇，它们摇摇晃晃地悬吊在我眼角纹路下匍匐的泪水之中，摇摇欲坠，窃窃私语——我知道那泪水永远无法干涸了。  
 _“……你故意羞辱我。”_  
  
 _“你看我的眼神就像我看蝼蚁一样。”_  
我该怎么描述当下呢？人类在历经千百年来对神明无用无益的恳求之后，依旧如此不堪一击？一个人被自我打败而逐渐甘于平凡的故事被猎奇者们重新搬上银幕，但它却每天在我们的世界上上演着，伴随着雄心万丈的开端与枯燥拙劣的过程，最终被结局所挟持。死与爱，暴烈与灭亡，不过如此，呜呼哀哉。人们在谢幕之前慌慌张张地建立起宫殿或监牢，直到这世界作为一个巨大的囚笼被奉献给神明。  
  
可是克拉克不曾是一位神，我曾期许着从神坛上救下他，因为克拉克·肯特不过是一名普通人。这么说太过火了？那好吧， _农场男孩。_ 人们或许把他视作神明，而其不过是又一枚被送上神坛的献祭品——我不会说他是一只羔羊，这想法令人发笑之余也令人万分痛苦。可我那即将害死猫的好奇心推开了他，如今我却要成为击碎神坛的人了。  
  
我曾经描摹过一双眼睛，我曾于其中望见欺瞒与自我的背叛、痛苦与自我的惩戒、信任与自我的托付，那双眼睛曾经拯救我，可是却又如此全然盲目，最终沦入众人对出众者的排斥厌恶当中去——对于莱克斯·卢瑟而言出乎意料地理所应当，无可厚非。  
可如今我却也妄图拯救他。  
  
我强迫自己望向他，直到这光影在我的视网膜上烙下一层模糊的印记，我感到一阵星火燎原般的疯狂，并非来自于虔诚的信仰，而是人类自我拯救失败后自我陶醉的疯狂，像一个追赶时间的钟摆那般引人瞩目——我不知道他是否感觉到了，亦或是有所共鸣，他的脸上浮现出一股无益其事的悲悯——  
如今他倒已是哀怜众生的神明了，莫非其命中注定如此，了无希望？  
可一位神明又得以向谁人乞求怜悯呢？  
  
我在人类的躯壳里僵硬十分。我可以感受到身为人类的疼痛，仿佛一场悲剧里以扭曲的心脏驱逐的避逃，却终无远去，只是因为人类应当如此仰视。  
但一位神明脸庞上的挣扎如同一层雾气朦胧的人性，而此处并无气息残败的鲜血与言辞老套的泪水，氪石好端端地沉没在砖石与铅层之下，莱克斯与克拉克的痴言呓语早已烟消雾散，仅余一位卢瑟唐突地直视着一位神明。  
难道莱克斯·卢瑟只值得一场审判吗？  
  
我不知道神明如何叹息，我也不知道他如何捕捉心跳与呼吸。而他如此沉默，以至于其沉默仅仅如此突兀于我的话语之间，他瑰蓝色的眼睛麻木地张着，把我每夜梦中堪萨斯小镇里肯特家阁楼上的那些伴着星光的悄声低语全都溺没过去，那些令人恐慌的着迷牵引着退缩的占有与解脱，还有克拉克竭尽全力压抑在喉咙里的放声大笑，或许这一切终将沦为小报上铅字的嘲弄，可是莱克斯·卢瑟至今依旧如此畏惧、如此憎恨、如此着迷。  
  
或许一个卢瑟本该如此，雄才大略，不择手段，“永恒”与“尽头”不为其阻拦，只为了神明的惩罚。  
而我看着人类利用他的力量砌起神坛，所有的赞誉仿佛雕刻着无上荣耀的镣铐，呼救与致辞如浪潮般将他推向神坛的顶端，愤怒与嫉恨会将他缚于其上，钢铁之躯终不胜笼中鸟，他的鲜血将比不上一捧解人干渴的泉水，他的泪水将会被人们的怨语与盛赞抹去，轻飘飘地洒向虚空——如此神明不过是将桎梏视作冠冕的阶下囚，亦或是又一名填补人类无垠欲望的奴隶，光芒万丈，一无是处。  
而这世界将成为他的宫殿，他的 _牢笼_ 。  
他自己将盛满无上荣光，任由这投映在我眼中的悲悯驱使自身，如同一名最为低劣的奴隶为这情感上的恩赐感恩戴德，用尽全力保证这监牢落栓上锁。  
  
我的脊骨上窜起一阵恐惧的颤抖——不，我决不害怕一名伪神、一个虚妄的塑像，可我曾恐惧世事可怖，于是莱克斯·卢瑟，天才与欺世盗名者，双目直瞪，无从落口。  
世人渴求终章，如同知晓热寂论被否定之后的怅然若失般无与伦比，而无知者的观望毫无益处，即与天体共鸣一般恒久、永无而渺邈，随其自恃随意却又小心翼翼的轨道直达无求之宁日——无以自解、无意了却、无从终续的跋章。  
  
这不是莱克斯·卢瑟的审判，这也不是克拉克·肯特的命运。  
  
 _“你不能那么做。”_  
“就这样。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*文中斜体对话均引自漫画《超人·天赋使命》中莱克斯·卢瑟所言。

 

 

 


End file.
